Sisters
by Reeves3
Summary: Ruby is bored one evening and it's Yang to the rescue with pillow fights and reluctant tickles! Sister bonding. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: This has been sitting in my files nearly finished for ages and I've been slowly working on it bit by bit but decided to get it complete tonight.**

 **I really wanted some Ruby and Yang being silly sisters and all what they do in this fanfic is very similar to what I used to do with my sisters. I'm hoping in Volume 3 we'll get to see more of them being sisters together. I know we've got the one scene where Yang pushes Ruby out the way to sit next to her uncle as was shown in the trailer! I can't wait for that and more! :D**

 **Anyways, happy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Sisters**

The night sky shined with more stars as the eye could see against the dark vastness of space. It was still quite early in the evening, half nine to be exact, and inside Team RWBY's dormitory the four members were resting on their beds already clad in their pyjamas. Blake and Weiss were studying with their backs propped up against their pillows as their eyes scanned the pages of the books they were reading. Yang was in the bed above Blake playing on her portable handheld device all students a Beacon were equipped with which also served as their door key. The youngest member of the team however was sitting up in the middle of her bed thoroughly bored out of her mind.

"Why isn't there anything to do?" She complained, exasperated.

"You could be doing your homework," mentioned the heiress, in the bed below.

Ruby let out a groan. "But it's a Saturday night!"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Weiss questioned. Blake smirked slightly as she saw Ruby rolling her silver eyes.

Before Ruby could reply a pillow was thrown at her and smacked her straight in the face. It dropped in her lap and she looked across the room at her sister. Yang had put down her Scroll and was now holding another pillow in her hands.

"You want to go little sis?" She asked, teasingly.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, a grin forming on her lips, and her hands tightened around the soft pillow in her lap. "Bring it."

Bounding from the end of the top bunks the two sisters met in the middle of the room in the space between the front door and beds. Ruby threw the first hit whacking the pillow against Yang's side as Yang brought her own pillow down over her head and onto Ruby's. Laughing with each other their hits became weaker but they continued to strike because of the fun they were having.

"Honestly you're like children!" Weiss scolded, appalled at their behaviour.

Yang and Ruby ignored her. They were too caught up in their pillow fight as they continued to smack one another as hard as they could.

Weiss glanced at Blake. "Help me out here."

Putting down her book Blake looked up at the two sisters just as Yang managed to swipe Ruby in the side, the pair of them still laughing uproariously. A wry smile appeared on her lips and she turned to Weiss.

"I don't think they're going to stop just because we tell them to," she mentioned. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's only going to end in tears," she called out to the pair.

Oblivious to anything around them Ruby and Yang continued to wallop each other with the pillows until Ruby, realising she wasn't going to win, let go of her pillow and tackled Yang around the waist trying to get her on the ground. Yang laughed at Ruby's futile attempt to knock her down. She was the stronger bigger build of the two and wasn't going to go down that easily. The blonde pushed back resting her weight on Ruby's back.

"What are you going to do now?" Yang chuckled, poking at Ruby's side making her squirm.

"Don't do that!" Ruby's muffled reply came somewhere from Yang's stomach. Their legs were stumbling across the room like a drunk crab as they each tried to trip the other one up.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that," taunted Yang, jabbing her hand into Ruby's hip again.

Determined to get the upper hand now so Weiss and Blake wouldn't find out Ruby was ticklish, she used all her strength and managed to pick up her sister, hoisting her over her shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Ruby!" Yang hollered, surprised.

Hooting in victory Ruby twirled around but accidentally tripped on one of the dropped pillows and overbalanced sending Yang gambolling forward until she crashed against the wall. Blake and Weiss dropped their books as they got up from their beds and rushed to Yang's side with Ruby.

Yang was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling with her legs and arms sprawled out. Tears were starting to run out of the corner of her closed eyes as she shook slightly.

"What did I tell you?" Weiss scolded.

Ruby stepped closer to peer down at her sister. "Yang, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-."

Hysterical bursts of loud laughs filled the room from Yang as her lilac eyes opened gleaming with joy.

"That was brilliant," she cried, giggling away.

Weiss threw her hands up in the air, fed up with the both of them, and walked back to her bed as Blake continued to watch Yang wondering if she actually was fine as Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't funny Yang. I thought I had hurt you," she huffed.

Yang's laughter died down immediately when she noticed how upset Ruby looked. Quickly getting to her feet Yang faced her sister her brow creased with worry.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I'm alright. Come here, silly," she said, softly, opening up her arms.

Falling into her sisters embrace Ruby relaxed relieved that she hadn't hurt Yang and wrapped her arms around her. Yang quickly gave her a tight squeeze making her choke out as her lungs were constricted blocking her supply of air. They parted slightly to look at each other and Ruby's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the wolfish grin on Yang's face.

"You fool for it every time."

"NO!" Ruby shouted as Yang's hands came to her hips and started to tickle her mercilessly. Ruby snorted as her laughter bubbled back up at having being caught off guard. Yang got her down on the floor and continued to poke at her sisters sides making her squirm and curl up in a ball trying to deflect Yang's hand attacks.

"Blake, grab her legs!" Yang instructed.

"N-HA-No..d-do-haha-don't! Yang s-stop it."

"I'm not getting involved," Blake mentioned from the sidelines, highly amused by the sisters antics and showing it with the smirk on her face. Weiss had picked up her book once more to continue reading but occasionally sneaked glances at Ruby and Yang and shook her head but the corner of her lips were upturned slightly.

"Do you give in?" Yang asked, laughing.

"Hah-Never!" Ruby proclaimed, though her giggles.

Yang ceased her tickles for a moment and Ruby stared up at her, panting to catch her breath back, and watched Yang simply shrug her shoulders.

"Suit yourself."

Turning around on her knees Yang picked up Ruby's legs and put them on her shoulders then stood up. Ruby was dragged up with her and her back pressed against Yang's as she viewed the world upside down.

"Hey! Weiss and Blake are on the ceiling," she called out.

Weiss looked up sharply from her reading and put down her book. "Yang all the blood is going to rush to her head like that. Put her down."

"What? Nah I'm fine Weiss. We used to do this all the time as kids," the younger sister explained.

"Yeah! It's even better when I do this!"

After the elder sisters proclamation Yang started to spin in circles and Ruby closed her eyes as the room started to whirl. Weiss gritted her teeth and clutched a hand to her chest when she spotted Ruby's head nearly whacked into the desk.

"Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby hollered, after numerous twirls. "I'm going to be sick!"

Slowing down Yang gently lowered Ruby to the ground and released her legs from her grip. Ruby lay on the carpet staring up at the ceiling as the room slowly turned in her eyes.

"You alright?" Yang asked, concerned. She bent over slightly peering at her sister.

Ruby grinned. "I'm good!"

Flipping on to her feet Ruby stood in front of Yang and let out a yawn. Yang crossed her arms over her chest giving a smirk.

"Tired?"

Ruby nodded at Yang's question before she was suddenly spun around to face her bunk and pushed towards it.

"Bed then," ordered Yang. "It's getting late."

Letting out a grumble Ruby heeded her sisters advice and said her goodnights to her team before jumping up onto her bed making it swing dangerously from side to side. Yang watched with a grin as Weiss stared horrified up at it but luckily, defying physics once more, it stayed in place. Ruby settled down and closed her eyes while Yang went to go use the bathroom as Weiss continued to work and Blake read her book.

By the time Yang had finished getting ready for bed herself she checked on Ruby and saw she had already fallen asleep. She was caught watching over her sister as Blake and Weiss got up off their beds to join Yang at her side.

"The pair of you are utter chaos," mentioned Weiss, in a matter-of-fact tone , but then she added softly. "However I do admire the relationship you have with each other. I wish it was slightly similar to the one I share with Winter."

"You're a good big sister Yang," confirmed Blake.

"Thanks guys. I'm really lucky to have her in my life. It would have been incredibly boring if she hadn't entered it. I don't know what I'd do without her," admitted Yang, with a heavy sigh.

Blake gave a little shuffle closer and rested her head on Yang's shoulder as Weiss rested a comforting hand on the blonde's arm. Yang frowned as she felt something cool press against her skin and she looked down at where Weiss had her hand on her and noticed she was still holding her pen from when she had been doing her work.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" Yang asked, pointing at it.

Weiss glanced at the pen and held it up for Yang to take. "Umm sure. What do you need it for?"

Yang smirked, picking the pen out of Weiss's grip and uncapping it before stepping closer to Ruby's bed. Careful not to disturb Ruby's slumber Yang drew a faint moustache just above her lips that curled around in spirals on her cheeks. Blake shook her head at Yang before going back to her bed and tucking herself in as Weiss clucked her tongue distastefully.

"Will you ever grow up?" The heiress harshly whispered.

Yang shrugged, handing the pen back. "It's dependable."

Rolling her eyes Weiss started to pack away her school work and neatly pile it on the desk in one of the corners of the room. Yang did her nightly stretches as Blake watched, curled up in a tight ball, under her quilt with only the top of her head poking out. Weiss made her way to the bathroom to perform her evening ritual with her many moisturisers and excessive gargling while cleaning her teeth. Yang finished her little workout just as Weiss exited the bathroom and daintily sat down on her bed before lying down perfectly still on her back.

Yang went over to her bed but before she jumped up to it she stopped and turned around going back over to Ruby. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to her little sisters forehead.

"Night Ruby," she whispered, gently. She then went back to her bed and leaped up into it as Weiss and Blake smiled at Yang's behaviour.

"Sleep tight ladies," Yang yawned, settling comfortable on top of her covers.

"Goodnight," murmured Weiss.

Blake reached over to turn off the lamp light. She plunged the room into darkness and shuffled back under her quilt and closed her eyes. "Night."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Reeves3. :)**


End file.
